1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a method for a broadcasting receiver determining a region where the broadcasting receiver is located and, more particularly, to a method for detecting signal strengths of plural channels so as to determine a region where the broadcasting receiver is located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a table of parameters related to broadcasting regions. At present, digital video broadcasting (DVB) signals in different countries vary in frequencies and bandwidths. In general, if a broadcasting receiver is to receive a DVB signal in a certain country, the broadcasting receiver has to be set not only the corresponding frequency and bandwidth, but also other corresponding parameters, such as a carrier type, a guard interval, a forward error correction, and a modulation type, according to the situation of the country. As shown in FIG. 1, the frequency of Taiwan is 473 MHz˜857 MHz, and the bandwidth is 6 MHz. The table of parameters is stored in the broadcasting receiver. If the parameters of a region are wrongly set, the broadcasting receiver can not receive DVB signal correctly.
For example, when a user carries the broadcasting receiver from Taiwan to Britain, the user should change the region setting from Taiwan to Britain and then perform channel scan, so as to receive the broadcast programs in Britain.
Conventional broadcasting receiver has to be manually operated via an operation menu to change region setting and perform channel scan. It is very inconvenient for a user to perform such complicated operations. Besides, when the broadcasting receiver can not receive signals, the user would not know whether it is because of the change of region or poor signal, so the user can not judge whether he or she should change the parameters of region or not.
Accordingly, a scope of the invention is to provide a method for determining a region in a broadcasting receiver to solve the aforesaid problems.